A promessa
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: "Kagome, eu quero que você me prometa algo: se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, cuide do Miroku por mim"! Será que Kagome será capaz de cumprir a promessa que fez à Sango, dois anos após a morte da mesma?


**A promessa**

Meu nome é Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.

Não é mais novidade para ninguém a história de como, no meu 15º aniversário, fui parar na Era Feudal e conheci o Hanyou chamado Inuyasha, o youkai-raposa chamado Shippou, o monge chamado Miroku e a exterminadora chamada Sango, partindo com eles em jornada pra encontrar os fragmentos da joia de quatro almas e derrotar Naraku.

Já se passaram 2 anos desde que vim parar na Era Feudal. Conseguimos derrotar Naraku, mas pagamos um preço alto por isso: Inuyasha e Sango morreram em batalha e Shippou entrou em coma profundo. Nunca pensei que veria algo tão horrível quanto aquilo.

Desde que aquilo aconteceu, não tive coragem de voltar pra minha Era. Resolvi ficar na Era Feudal, por respeito à meus amigos, e também pra cuidar de Shippou até ele acordar do coma.

Eu não era a única perturbada com aquilo, Miroku também estava. Ele não me fazia mais a famosa pergunta "gostaria de ter um filho meu?" e vivia afastado da gente, ou melhor, de mim. Ainda não me acostumei com o fato de que meus amigos já não estão mais aqui.

Durante esses dois anos, a única pessoa com quem podia conversar era a vovó Kaede, já que estávamos morando no vilarejo. Foi numa das conversas que comentei sobre o isolamento do Miroku.

**Eu: **Desde a morte da Sango, ele não é mais o mesmo: não conversa comigo, não me enche a paciência com "aquela pergunta"... parece até que uma parte dele morreu junto com a Sango!

**Kaede: **Faz sentido que ele esteja assim, Kagome! Sango era muito importante para ele! Ele a amava!

**Eu: **Eu sei que ele amava muito a Sango, mas a vida continua! E acho que a Sango não iria gostar de vê-lo desse jeito!

**Kaede: **Também acho! Por falar na Sango, você se lembra da promessa que vocês duas fizeram?

Fiquei surpresa: de que promessa a vovó Kaede estava falando?

**Eu: ***sem graça* Lamento, vovó Kaede, mas não me lembro de promessa nenhuma!

**Voz: **Aquela que vocês fizeram nas fontes termais, um mês antes da batalha contra Naraku!

Fiquei espantada ao ouvir aquela voz e olhei para trás: Shippou finalmente havia despertado do coma.

**Eu: **SHIPPOU!

Eu o abracei, com lágrimas nos olhos, e ele correspondeu o abraço. Vovó Kaede também o abraçou, logo depois de mim.

Após o abraço, tentei me lembrar da promessa que Sango e eu havíamos feito nas termas. Foi difícil, mas consegui.

* * *

><p>Sango, Shippou e eu estávamos nos divertindo nas termas, jogando água um no outro, quando Sango parou de repente. Preocupada, perguntei se havia algum problema.<p>

**Sango: **Eu não sei o porquê, mas sinto que alguma coisa irá acontecer comigo!

**Eu: ***indignada* Que jeito de falar, Sango! Desse jeito, parece até que você acabou de pressentir a própria morte!

**Sango: **Kagome, eu quero que você me prometa algo: se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, cuide do Miroku por mim! Eu sei que não gosto de vê-lo com outra mulher, mas... se for pra isso acontecer, que seja com você!

* * *

><p><strong>Eu: <strong>*vermelha* Eu... acabo de me lembrar, mas... será que poderei cumprí-la?

**Shippou: ***sorriso* É claro que pode! Você gosta do Miroku, não gosta?

Refleti sobre isso. É claro que eu gostava do Miroku, mas nunca havia pensado nele como marido. Por outro lado, depois que Naraku foi derrotado, comecei a me sentir sobre ele de um jeito que nunca havia sentido antes: meu coração disparava ao vê-lo, se alegrava quando ele sorria e ficava doído quando ele ficava triste.

Após refletir muito, dei minha resposta.

**Kagome: **Talvez nunca tenha pensado no Miroku como meu marido, mas sinto que estou apaixonada por ele! E será uma honra cumprir a promessa que fiz à Sango, isso se o Miroku aceitar!

**Voz: **Aceitar o quê

Levei um susto ao notar que Miroku estava de volta, confuso por eu ter citado o nome dele. Ele foi até Shippou e o abraçou, antes de olhar pra mim, curioso sobre o quê teria que aceitar.

**Eu: ***corando* É sobre uma promessa entre Sango e eu e...

**Miroku: **Entendi! A promessa de que, se algo acontecesse, você cuidaria de mim!

**Eu: ***espanto* Você sabia?

**Miroku: **Sim, Sango havia me contado, mas foi só agora que me lembrei! E depois, fiz uma promessa parecida... mas para o Inuyasha!

**Eu: ***surpresa* Para o Inuyasha?

**Miroku: **Sim! Assim como Sango, Inuyasha temia que acontecesse alguma coisa e pediu pra mim cuidar de você se algo acontecesse à ele! Também achei que ele estava delirando!

Um silêncio se formou entre nós, enquanto eu ficava de cabeça baixa e o rosto levemente corado.

**Miroku: **Acha que poderemos cumprir a promessa que fizemos a eles?

Ergui a cabeça e reparei que ele também estava corado. Não respondi verbalmente, mas concordei com a cabeça, antes de lhe dar um selinho, pois Shippou estava presente. Não sabia como seria nosso futuro, mas sempre estaríamos apoiando o outro, amigos ou não.

Afinal, tudo pode acontecer na Era Feudal.

FIM!

* * *

><p>Talvez a fic não tenha saído como eu imaginava, mas queria fazer uma história com esses dois e foi a única ideia que me veio à cabeça. Comentem se tiverem gostado.<p> 


End file.
